Diplomatic Relations
Diplomatic Relations is the 11th episode of the first season. Summary Dean is tapped to fly the first-ever commercial flight to Moscow, but the day of departure, a blowhard veteran pilot, Broyles, takes the controls and makes Dean co-pilot. While in Russia, Kate tries to pull off an important mission, but when Laura and another Pan Am stewardess are mistaken for spies, Kate tries to expedite their release with the help of an unlikely ally. Back at home, Congressman Rawlings and his staff work to track down whoever anonymously wrote the negative new story about him, and Maggie agrees to be his date at a fund-raiser. Can she keep her temper dealing with so many conservative political supporters and retain her cover as the article's author? Ted's relationship with Amanda gets serious, but Maggie learns something about her that may hinder this whirlwind romance. Recap It’s morning in London and Dean is looking out over city’s skyline wishing he could take back the previous night. Bridget is there in his room, ready to pick up where they left off before she disappeared—engagement and all—but he’s not. He regrets spending the night with Bridget and wants to stay with Colette. But Dean’s not staying anywhere when he gets a call to fly to New York to meet with Juan Trippe, the President of Pan Am. He finds out he’s going to be the Captain of the first flight to Moscow since the start of the Cold War. Too bad he gets a last minute chaperone in the form of Captain George Broyles, a former WWII pilot and one of the old guard of Pan Am. He’s much more charming than some of the other pilots from his generation, but Dean still doesn’t like the last minute change. Kate’s all-in with the spy game and Richard, her handler with U.S. Intelligence, can’t let an opportunity like a trip to Moscow pass them by. He asks her to check in on a deep-cover double-agent they’ve lost contact with and confirm she’s still alive and that her cover’s still intact. On the flight over, it’s clear that Bridget misses the life of being a spy, but it’s just become too risky for her. Besides, she and Colette have a lot to talk about since they were close friends before she disappeared. Bridget and Colette seem to have a good talk, with Bridget promising to honor whatever decision Dean makes about who he really wants. Now that Bridget’s back, Maggie has some time off and she’s spending it with Chris, the charming and handsome Republican congressman whom she tore to shreds in an article for the Village Voice. Of course, she hasn’t exactly come clean about that yet, and with the two of them now dating, she’s sort of looking for the right moment. And that right moment may be never. Her old flame, Mike, the reporter from the Voice, comes by to warn her that the congressman’s staff is obsessed with finding the source for the article, but when Maggie calls one of Chris’ top contributors an “ignorant buffoon” at his party, he pieces it together. The two have a big fight and it seems like these opposites may no longer attract. Ted thinks he’s finally found the woman of his dreams in Amanda. She’s sweet, charming, beautiful and intelligent. She’s everything he never knew he wanted in a woman and he’s so ready to be with her that he pops the question at Chris’ party and she says yes! Finally, it looks like someone’s love life is on the right track. But that doesn’t last long. When Amanda comforts Maggie after her breakup, she ends up planting a kiss on our favorite hot-headed stewardess! Laura, as usual, is loving the chance to explore a new part of the world, and is making sure to take lots of pictures. Unfortunately, the KGB aren’t so thrilled with that, and detain her and Bridget for questioning indefinitely. After that, the entire trip is cancelled by the Russians who insist on keeping Laura and Bridget while the others are forced to go. Dean’s furious, but can do nothing about it. Kate, on the other hand, has a connection. She uses the double-agent she was sent to check on to get access to an official at the Kremlin. It also turns out that Captain Broyles is running some smuggling operations into Russia and has plenty of cash to help bribe the right people. It’s a tense stand-off, but Laura and Bridget are freed to go and the whole crew heads back to New York safe and sound. On the plane ride back, Dean finally finds time to talk to Colette about what happened in London. After she found one of Dean’s cufflinks in Bridget’s suitcase, she already had suspicions, but when Dean has to tell her the truth, it breaks her heart. Meanwhile, Bridget looks on, hoping that her chance to get Dean back for good has come again. Countries *Moscow, Russia Trivia *Takes place in November 1963. Quotes Gallery Category:Episodes